1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for fabricating transportation pallets, and for example, to a method for precisely fabricating a transportation pallet readily adaptable to model change or other alterations of various machine parts by changing the position of jigs so as to fit the machine parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, transportation of various goods has been carried out with transportation pallets with components to be transported mounted thereon. Transportation pallets for general purpose use have difficulty in securely supporting and retaining the goods mounted thereon.
The transportation pallets are also used to transport parts of construction machines or the like mounted on the pallets. In the case where such parts are mounted on the general-purpose transportation pallet, the pallet cannot securely support the parts and also occasionally may damage the parts. To overcome the drawbacks, transportation pallets with jigs, which are suitable for each part, directly attached thereon are used.
However, the preparation of the transportation pallets fitting each part has a drawback in requiring much time and cost, because the transportation pallets need to be modified every time the parts are remodeled with changes of specification or for other reasons.
A transportation pallet capable of securely retaining various goods and readily adapting itself to the change in shape of the goods has been proposed (see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-156642). This transportation pallet includes a substrate in which a large number of small holes for mounting jigs are made and projecting edges formed along the periphery of the substrate so as to stick out upward and downward, respectively,. Several types of jigs for supporting transportation articles are arranged in predetermined positions on the upper surface of the substrate and detachably secured by bolts, which pass through the small holes, and nuts. The height of the jigs and the height of the securing bolts and nuts are set so as to be not higher than the height of the projecting edges.
For the transportation pallet disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-156642, the large number of small holes for mounting the jigs need to be formed in the substrate, which is a complicated work. In addition, in order to mount a heavy load on such a transportation pallet, the pallet should include a substrate of high strength in consideration of the necessary provision of the large number of small holes, which causes heavy weight and high cost of the pallet.